This invention relates to a connector cover assembly and in particular to a connector cover assembly adapted to receive a connector terminated to conductors of a cable with the cable passing through one of two angularly oriented cable exits and a cable exit plug disposed in the otherwise unused cable exit to provide a surface contoured and flush with the exterior of the connector cover assembly surrounding the cable exit plug.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,580 and 4,629,276, cover and strain relief assemblies that provide multiple cable exit orientations. The cover assemblies disclosed have a single cable exit that, through securing various members in selected angular orientations relative to the connector, provide a plurality of cable exit directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,715 discloses a connector cover assembly that provides three cable exits, one each at 90 degrees, 180 degrees and 270 degrees. The cable passes through one of the cable exits; identical strain relief members are pressed into the other two cable exits.